A Threat in the Shadows
by Chewpie
Summary: When a new young stranger appears in town, Sakura's true feelings are put to the test. Can she choose between hypnotic attraction and true love? Will the new seal plaguing Naruto hinder him in his efforts to save Sasuke for Sakura? TAN TAN TAN! NaruSaku.
1. Arrival

Chapter One- Arrival

The rain fell for what seemed like forever. It was almost as if a higher being took pity on the village of Konoha, seeing as it hadn't rained for months, and ironically, it no longer looked like the village hidden in the leaves.

As if that higher being had an epiphany, a certain blonde-haired knuckle headed ninja popped into the old training ground on which Team 7 once trained. Of course, since the defection of a certain raven-haired boy, Team 7 had become nothing but a paradoxical memory; hopeful yet heart-breaking, happy yet sad.

The boy continued his efforts at perfecting a certain technique; ever since his last battle with Sasuke he felt as if his training efforts were for none. He continued blasting the indestructible logs of the training ground when a pink-haired emerald-eyed kunoichi appeared on the scene.

"Naruto!" yelled the ecstatic Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" replied Naruto.

"Hey, so, mind if I train with ya?"  
"Well I guess I don't mind. It's just that I'm kind of trying to perfect this technique…and last time I tried, well….I kind of went…you know…."

Naruto was cut off by an evil voice in the back of his head.

"**Four tails?**" interjected the demon fox.

"_Shut up, fox."_

"**Fine kid, but hey, remember I'm still evil and hell-bent on getting out of here. Don't think I'm your friend just because I save your weak arse with my chakra**."

"_Whatever._"

"Naruto?"

The blonde looked up at a confused Sakura.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, just thinking to myself that's all."  
"It's okay. So what happened last time again?"

"Oh, well, you know Kyuubi…always trying to escape…"  
"You went four tails didn't you ba-"

"Yep, that's exactly what happened. The little critter doesn't know when to quit."

**"I heard that. Pssh…little…"**

"Anyway, Naruto, if you're not busy later, I was wondering if you'd like to grab a bite to eat?"  
"Uhh….are you asking me…on a da-"

"Well…if you call it a date, then you're paying!"  
"Fine. But it's a date!"  
"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

(In unison)"Hey stop that!"

They stood quietly in awkward silence, leaves blowing past them. Naruto had had a crush on Sakura Haruno for a very long time, but after 3 years, that crush had evolved into something more, something deeper. Sakura, on the other hand, was still a bit confused. Naruto was without a doubt her best friend, her confidant, but Sasuke still had a somewhat lingering place in her heart. There was just something about Naruto, however, that seemed to be catching her interest even more as time passed. Whether or not that growing interest would blossom into returned feelings for the blonde boy was up to her.

The two walked into the main part of Konoha. Carts full of vegetables and fruits zoomed by them, and just as a cart was about to clip Sakura's right shoulder, Naruto swept her off her feet, putting her down on his other side.

"You should be more careful, Sakura-chan."  
"Idiot, I could have totally demolished that cart!"

"You were 'obviously' going in for the big kill weren't you?" Naruto chuckled.

"Well, thanks. But you're still an idiot."  
"And you're still my best friend."  
The two continued their journey to a new restaurant called "The Hidden Shadow". It looked like the old ruins of an Aztec pyramid, with dark-green vines acting as a door to the opening and stones looking thousands of years old acting as the doorway. The inside looked ominously dark, lit only by candles, and heated only by a single stone lined fireplace in the back.

Naruto looked at the place suspiciously, but dropped all of his suspicions when he saw that the restaurant did indeed carry his signature dish- ramen. Sakura sighed at his expression, but then again, he was Naruto, and he was the most spontaneous person she'd ever met or seen.

"So we eat here Sakura-chan?"

"Well they have ramen, and they have my favorite dango. It's a win-win situation. LET'S EAT DAMMIT!"

Naruto and Sakura requested to be seated in a booth next to the fireplace. They quickly took their seats, and stared at the menu. Not long after they took their places, a waiter, looking about 17, gracefully walked to their table, and doing as a waiter should, offered restaurant hospitality.

"May I start you two off with a drink?" asked the waiter.

"Yeah, I'll take some green-tea," said Naruto.

"I'll have the same," declared Sakura.

The waiter, eyeing Sakura with great intensity responded to their requests. Naruto had his eyes on this suspicious waiter, for Sakura was _his_ girl.

"Very well, I shall have those for you shortly. By the way my name is-"

"Yeah yeah, we don't need to know your name, now go do what you're supposed to do and serve us."

"Naruto! I apologize; my friend is a bit of an idiot."

"No need to apologize. Weaker shinobi are always the ones to speak brashly.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY PUNK?!?!?!" Naruto was now infuriated at the black-haired man's statement. After all, what right did a mere waiter have to judge a fully fledged shinobi?

"I said exactly what you heard; weaker shinobi are always the ones to speak brashly."

"You and me. Dawn. Training Ground 7."

"Naruto!" cried Sakura, "Look. I know he may seem like an ass, but c'mon you were pretty rude! And why bother fighting a wai-"

"I have your drinks ready."

"WHAAAAA?!?!?!" the duo cried in unison. How did he leave and come back so quickly without them noticing? Did a clone retrieve the drinks while he bickered with Naruto? What just happened?

"Are you going to order anything?" asked the patient waiter.

"You know, thanks for your service and everything, but I think we'll just eat somewhere else," said Sakura.

"That's fine. I'm off duty now anyway. By the way, my name is Kenbo Hayate. Remember it," he said as he walked off the scene.

"…Sakura-chan…"

"Uh oh…."

"I'm…going….to…kick…his…ASS!!!!"

Sakura bonked him in the back of the head.

"Stop it dummy. You're making a scene. Let's go find another place to eat."

"Fine fine…"

Hayate walked to the restaurant lockers, and calmly took off his uniform as if he hadn't a care in the world. He stood about 5'10, being only a couple inches shorter than the great Sharingan Kakashi. He had black hair spiked almost like that of the Fourth Hokage's, but much more organized in pattern. He had a well-toned body, and the hazel eyes simply made him into the perfect bachelor, waiting for his maiden to skip along, and fall into his well-toned arms. He dressed slowly, putting on his onyx t-shirt, and then putting on his black pants that cut off at his knees. He put on his standard Konoha sandals, and waltzed gracefully out of the locker room.

He glanced around to see if anyone he knew was wandering the streets of Konoha, but he had no luck.

Hayate mumbled to himself.

"Haruno Sakura eh?"

He suddenly remembered the blonde haired ninja's earlier remarks.

_You and me. Dawn. Training Ground 7._

Hayate smiled at his little memory, and began his journey to Training Ground 7.

Naruto and Sakura finished their ramen almost within a single breath. With Naruto, the action was completely understandable. Sakura however was different; she didn't usually slurp in a bowl of ramen, unless she really was hungry.

"Damn Sakura-chan, you were really hungry weren't you?"

Sakura embarrassed, slowly pushed the bowl of ramen away.

"Yeah…so…?"  
"I just didn't think you could eat it like me! I love ramen!"

"Well, I was just…really hungry okay?"

"Did you train or something?"  
"Yeah. Been working on this new medical ninjutsu."

"Sounds tough! I wish I could learn medical ninjutsu, but I'm too much of a knuckle-head to learn."

"The latter is certainly true."

"Ha-ha-ha Sakura-chan."  
"Oi, Naruto, didn't you tell that waiter guy to meet you at Training Ground 7 at dawn?"

"Oh that dummy? He probably won't even show. He didn't even give me a response! Whatever I'll go just to show him I ain't scared of a scumbag like him!"

"Yeah…sure, okay. Want me to come with?"

Naruto blushed. Sakura sure was being a bit clingy lately; going out to dinner, talking strolls, and now she wanted to accompany him to his might-not-even-happen brawl with Mr. Spiky-Haired-Cool-Guy. Although Sakura did admit to herself, he was hot.

"Uh yeah, if you want to Sakura-chan. I don't want you to wake up at 5 AM for nothing you know? A medical ninja needs her eight hours!"

"Just shut it dummy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay then. Want me to walk you home? It's getting really dark."

"I'll be fine, Naruto. Just, pay for the food!"

"Fine fine!"

As Sakura left, Naruto took out his green frog wallet, and inside the wallet lay a wad of cash. Naruto handed one of the bills to the ever-friendly Ayame.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun!"

"Arigato, Ayame-chan!"

Sakura walked briskly under the moonlight.

_Shoot_, she thought. _It was really dark_.

She neared her house, and seeing that the time was 10 o'clock and that her parents went to bed at 8, she decided that using her window would be better than opening the door and awakening something rather unpleasant. She slowly opened her window, and crawled inside.

Sakura turned the shower knob to the left in the direction of 'hot', and stepped inside the small tub. She let her muscles unwind with the heat that the steam was providing. As she relaxed, she couldn't help noticing that she was not thinking of the Uchiha, or her favorite knuckle-headed ninja. For some odd and peculiar reason, she was thinking of the waiter. That god damned waiter. What was his name? She had forgotten, but what she had not forgotten were, not surprisingly, his eyes. Why was she thinking about someone she had just met? And more importantly, why were these thoughts ominous, yet delightful?

Sakura stepped out of the shower, and slipped into her crimson red gown. She turned off the light; the only light that had shone was that of the moon. As she fell asleep, a lone figure stood on the opposite building, carefully watching her every move. The fiery red eyes never left sight of the sleeping girl.


	2. A Lost Name: The Element of Surprise

Chapter 2- The Element of Surprise

Naruto woke up at around 4:30 AM. He definitely did not want to be late for his might-not-even-happen match with Mr. Spiky-Haired-Cool-Guy. He grabbed all his necessary ninja gear, orange jumpsuit included, and dashed off to Training Ground 7.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No, no no no no no no, no this can't be happening, no no no no no…._

_Oh but dear, it is happening, and how ever so slowly it will continue…_

_No, no, NOOOOOOOOO!!!! _

_Cling to me, and I'll help you through everything. I'll even get that Uchiha back for you so you can be happy again._

_But…but I AM HAPPY!_

_Dear child…everyone can see it. Everyone can see your true melancholy, your true doubts, and your true fears. Did you really think you were that good to make your feelings opaque? No my dear, you are fully transparent….fully…_

_STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura screamed herself awake. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 4:46. Why hadn't her alarm gone off? As if by instinct, she grabbed her ninja clothing, and put it on. She contemplated on taking her newly completed katana, Senshi, but instead left it behind not seeing any use for it since the waiter may not even show. She leapt out her window, and landed on the wide street below.

Hayate dressed in casual attire, and in turn, was looking forward to his battle with Naruto. The surprising thing was that he packed no weapons, and wore nothing that indicated he was about to face off with the blonde loud-mouthed ninja. He strode through the early business crowd, and made his way to Training Ground 7.

To his shock, he was the first one there, and not surprisingly, assumed that Naruto had forgotten about his match with him. But there he was, emerging from the east end of the training ground, his blonde hair bouncing with every step he took.

"You're exactly two minutes late."

"Shut it, waiter, I'll make up for that time by kicking your ass in two minutes."

Hayate was about to snap back when he caught a glimpse of pink emerging from the trees.

"Hello. You are about three minutes late," declared Hayate.

"Well, it ain't my match, so I don't really care," retorted the grumpy Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, don't pay attention to this push-over. I'll handle him in two minutes."

"If you think you can that is," replied Hayate.

"Shut it Waiter. Say, what was your name again?"

"Hayate. Kenbo Hayate. Anyway, let us begin shall we?"

"It'll be my pleasure to shut you up."

Sakura quickly leapt from the to-be battle scene, and watched silently from the sidelines.

_I wonder what this guy's got that makes him so…calm._

Naruto clenched his fists into a protective position, blocking his face, battle stance ready. Hayate simply crossed his arms in a non chalant fashion, a smirk growing on his face.

"Are you only going to use taijutsu on me? I hope you know that won't be enough."

"One of my fingers is enough to beat you, Waiter!"

"Enough. Let's let our actions speak for our words."

"My pleasure!"

Naruto dashed forward, his fist reared back, and prepared to punch Hayate square in the face.

"Baka," said Sakura from a distance.

_He shouldn't be charging head first at a man whom he had no knowledge about._

Naruto was preparing to strike when he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"You're too slow."

"What the f-"

Naruto was cut off as Hayate punched him square in the gut. Any harder, and the knuckle-headed ninja would have himself eaten by his own stomach acids.

"He's fast!" exclaimed Sakura. "Too fast…"

Naruto stood up on both feet, struggling and gasping for air.

_What the hell was that? Could he be that fast?_

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to prove a point. You can't catch me. You won't be able to hit me. I want you to use your ninjutsu on me."

Naruto reluctantly agreed in his mind that his poor taijutsu would not even scratch the man of unknown skill. He nodded at Hayate's claim.

"Alright then, Waiter. I'll show you just what I've got."

Hayate smirked, and a faint trace of red could be seen forming in his eyes. Naruto formed five shadow clones, each one surrounding Hayate in a star-like pattern. Naruto's clones began their assault.

"U!"

"Zu!"

"Ma!"

"Ki!"

"Naruto-Rendan!"

Hayate was thrown into open air, and then swiftly brought to the ground by the fifth clone's finishing kick. Hayate stood up, seemingly unimpressed by the attack when the dust cleared, revealing the original Naruto coming at him quickly with a blue swirl of chakra in his hand.

"Rasengan!"

Naruto was about to thrust his most prized technique into the body of Kenbo Hayate when a hand gripped his wrist. Hayate had dodged the attack by side-stepping Naruto, and took the opportunity to render his technique useless. The two looked at each other with death glares, hazel treasures meeting the sapphire jewels. Naruto realized that Hayate had the obvious advantage in speed and taijutsu.

"What the hell?!"

"Sorry boy, but you give me no entertainment whatsoever. All I've been doing is dodging. I haven't even had a chance to show you my true power."

"You're not just a waiter, are you?"

"You catch on quick. I'm not. But what I do is none of your concern. This battle was over the minute you let me get behind you in the first place."

Naruto suddenly felt a sharp pain moving up his body and following the pain came a cough of blood.

"Gah…ugh…ooh…" groaned Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she ran towards the downed ninja.

Hayate, for the first time, showed a sign of emotion, the emotion being concern. He had noticed Sakura's look of extreme concern and protectiveness, triggering a feeling of jealousy.

"Hang on, Naruto, I'll heal you! Tsunade-shishou didn't train me for nothing!"

"Sakura…chan….I feel….like…."

Naruto slipped into unconsciousness, his heart beat slowing slowly but surely. Sakura checked Naruto's back and saw an odd looking mark in the shape of two crescent moons crossing each other, flame pattern in the back.

"What the hell did you do, Hayate?!"

"I….I don't…..I don't know…I just….all I can recall are the events after his clones…and…oh SHIT!" Hayate screamed in realization. "I'm sorry Sakura-san, but something has come up. I swear I will fix this problem, seeing as he is your best friend and possibly more."

Sakura sat next to the knocked out Naruto, dumbfounded at the mysterious waiter's claim.

_Something more? Me and Nar- no, what can he mean?_

Sakura glanced at Naruto's unconscious face, then at Hayate in the distance, and then back. She began pouring more and more of her chakra into the mark, though it seemed to have no effect. Her efforts in vain, Sakura picked up Naruto and began her trek to the Konoha Hospital.

Hayate ran. He continued to run, even though he ran from nothing. The problem did not come from outside, but within.

**So, you finally decide to let me out to play, eh?**

_I don't understand how you could have gotten out. _

**You don't? Are you sure? Could it be that girl triggered my little switch?**

_You know at this point I just need to get to a secluded area to fix your god damn seal._

**Interesting. I think you forget that you don't have a seal. Remember?**

_Shit! _

**Just face it Hayate, me and you, we're one. The only thing keeping me at bay is your will power, but obviously in the face of that girl, you become weak, and vulnerable.**

_Shut it, Shozo._

**Ah, so you decide to call me by name alas?**

_Only to make you shut up_.

**And it did quiet me down a bit. By the way, why did you tell them a fake last name?**

_I do what I need to._

**And that includes lying to them as well as yourself? We both know who you truly are.**

_Shut up._

**We both know our true clan name…**

_SHUT UP!!!!_

…**don't we, Brother?**


	3. What the?

**Hey, kit.**

No answer.

**Kit.**

No answer.

**KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_AAAAAAAAAH!!! What the hell do you want?!?!!_

**Something's wrong with you.**

_Well no shit!_

**No I mean something's REALLY wrong with you. You haven't stopped bleeding. **

_WHAT?!?_

**The hospital's been giving you constant blood transplants, but each time they try a transfusion, it backfires. Not even O+ blood is compatible, and I know I'm not behind this, though I can slow it down so that the blood loss is miniscule…**

Naruto thought to himself for a minute.

_Say, Fox, you sound concerned. _

**No shit, if you die I go with you, and you know how that'll end up.**

_Well I know that, but, you seem genuinely concerned. Almost as if…okay whaddya want._

**Okay, so I do want one little thing from you…**

_Spill._

**Well…you remember that one guy? Hayate?**

_Yeah. What about him._

**Well…I WANT A COOLER SEAL! And I liked his double crescent moon cross so-**

_REALLY FOX?! REALLY?! _

**FINE! I'll just stick with the 'super-original' swirly sign. Like no one else's used that one before.**

_Good. Now I think I should wake up before I scare whoever's in this room with me._

**I can keep you here you know. Keep me some company at least…I sill get lonely…**

_Oh shut it._

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and found himself in an all-too familiar room. It smelled of flowers and cherry-blossom shampoo…

Cherry blossom. The last time he saw Sakura she was throwing a bitch fit at the oh so cool Hayate, asking about what exactly it was he did to Naruto. What amazed him is that she expressed such worry for him; he liked it. Naruto sat up in bed, struggling against the wrinkled white bed sheets that wrapped around both his legs like a cheap homemade mermaid costume. As he looked out the window to his right, Sakura walked into the hospital room.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned and saw a frantic yet elated cherry blossom pouncing his way. She gripped him into a menacing hug; any harder and he'd stay right where he was for an additional 6 months, not counting physical therapy.

"Hey, Sakura-chan."  
"Naruto, I'm so glad you're okay! I have no idea what that guy did to you. Even Tsunade-sama couldn't find your problem!"

"It's okay. I think I feel fine. When's my release?"  
"It was supposed to be today in the afternoon, but I pushed for tomorrow morning."

Naruto sighed and his look of hope swiftly turned into an expression of frustration.

"I knew you'd be mad, but it's for the best! After all, I can't have my knuckle-headed dummy wandering around leaking blood like a broken ketchup bottle! "

"Sakura-chan you're too funny," he chuckled.

"But you do recover faster than others. And your vital signs are looking better. What the hell, you always pull through, maybe I'll just release you today!

Naruto's pressed lips curved into his signature fox-like grin.

"Oh which reminds me, Naruto, I brought you something!"

Sakura turned around and reached for a brown bag full of instant noodles and apples. She took out a kunai and began peeling the apple.

"Sakura-chan…I'm not handicapped….!"

"You will be if you keep breaking my concentration while I'm peeling your god damn apple!!"

Naruto gulped.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan! Please don't hit me!"

Sakura laughed as her best friend desperately pleaded for her not to hit him. She handed Naruto the plate of now carefully chopped and peeled apples. She turned her head toward the window, and stared out at the landscape.

Hayate sat in his room, contemplating the events that had just unfolded within the realm of his very skull. Had his other persona calling him Brother really reawaken? Or was it all a figment of his imagination that he wished to be true?

Shozo.

The name stuck. The last time he had said that name was the night he had gone on his last known mission. A mission that haunted him, not for what came out of the mission, but what he himself had put in, contributed. Destruction. Havoc. Death. A shocking death at that. He never knew that the mission would alter his destiny forever. He never knew that the death he wished had never happened had not been entirely complete. For 3 years he wandered throughout different territories and terrains, walking through blazing heat, sheer cold, prodigious humidity, complete dryness. He was used to all of it by now. He never fully settled until about six months ago, when he found the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha. Tsunade had granted him asylum under the condition that he remain a civilian for six months. Those six months were at their end tomorrow. Tomorrow he would once again enter the world of shinobi.

_Am I ready to do this again? To cause pain and hurt, death and sorrow, to complete strangers? _

**You've been doing this all your life. After all, we both know our true identities, and you can't deny that you were made to be the bearer of suffering. **

_Why do you keep influencing my thoughts!_

**Why? Kukuku. Because I don't influence them. I am your thoughts. I told you. You and I, we can be separated no longer. Your will has weakened with your doubt, and allowed me to become your conscience.**

_No…_

**And together we shall set out to do what our clan was destined to do.**

_No......_

**And our moment of silence has ended. It is time….**

_NOOO!!_

**Awaken! **

Hayate opened his eyes, and realized that he had drifted into his mind's abyss. He stood up, put on his training clothing, and proceeded to head out his front door. It was around 11 o'clock in the morning, a perfect time enough to train for his placement exam tomorrow. Seeing as he was to be initiated as a newly fledged Konoha shinobi, he decided it would be best to sharpen up his skills in order to be prepared for whatever the Hokage threw at him. After all, Tsunade was an unpredictable Hokage; one minute she could be as solid as a deadbolt, where as the next she could be under the influence of her favorite alcoholic beverage, sake.

________________________________________________________________________

Tsunade sat in her office, reading a mission status report. Or so it seemed. Shizune opened the door to her office and walked inside.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade continued to hold the report up to her face.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade kept still.

Shizune knew her master all too well. If Tsunade did not respond by the second time one tried to call her attention, she was either a) using a bunshin in her own place or b) hung over and asleep. In this situation, the correct answer was B. Shizune rolled up the nearest newspaper and smacked Tsunade square on the head.

Tsunade awoke a menacing scowl on her face.

"Shizune…" Tsunade twitched, her eyes flared into red flames.

"Ts-Ts-Tsun-Tsunade-…..sama…?" Shizune nervously smiled.

"Why….did you….SMACK THE HOKAGE WITH A ROLLED UP NEWSPAPER!?!?!?!??!" roared Tsunade as she lunged at Shizune from where she was sitting.

"I'M SORRY TSUNADE-SAMA!!!!!!"

Shizune picked up Ton-ton in an attempt to use the pig as a shield. Surprisingly, Tsunade calmed down, and returned to her seat.

"Anyway, thank you for waking me up. I had…quite a night."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Shizune."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"I need you to call in Haruno Sakura for me. I have an assignment for her, and seeing that she is my pupil and is on no special mission, this task is perfect for her. GO!"

"HAI, TSUNADE-SAAAMAAAA!!!"

Shizune bolted out the door, and quickly made her way to the streets below.

After visiting Naruto for a good three hours, Sakura decided it would be best if she continued to work on the technique that she told Naruto about. She walked through the crowded streets of Konoha, and then saw a blonde haired girl running at her with full speed.

"Sakura!" yelled Yamanaka Ino.

"What is it, Pig."

"Hey, is that anyway to greet one of your best friends…." Ino put her right hand by Sakura's ear and whispered "…Forehead?"

Sakura sighed and ignored Ino's annoying yet memorable comment. The two were far over their rivalry over Sasuke, but for some odd reason persisted in calling each other their childhood insults, Ino Pig and Forehead.

"So, Ino, what brings you to this part of Konoha? Shouldn't you be with Chouji and Shikamaru?"

"Nah, those two goons are always occupied nowadays. Shikamaru's in Suna, and Chouji is…well you know Chouji's family…they love to eat."

Sakura laughed. "So I guess you have nothing to do then, right?"

"I guess you could say that!"

"Okay, well, cool, because now you can help me!"

"Hey hey Sakura I didn't come to be used here-"

Before Ino could finish her sentence Sakura grabbed Ino by the collar of her purple shirt and dragged her for about two minutes before stopping suddenly.

"Shizune-san!" yelled Sakura.

"Sakura, Tsunade-sama wishes to speak to you immediately."

"Hai. Sorry Ino, I guess I'll just have to use you another day."

"Yeah, like I'll let that happen."

The two friends parted as Sakura began walking with Shizune toward Tsunade's office. The walk remained awkwardly quiet. Sakura couldn't wait to reach the Hokage.

_This silence is killing me. Can't we just jump from rooftop to rooftop and get there? Naruto and I would…_

As Sakura finished her mental note, Shizune, by coincidence, jumped onto one of many Konoha rooftops.

"Coming?" asked Shizune.

"Hai!"

Sakura and Shizune continued their leaps from rooftop to rooftop until they arrived at the Hokage's office. Sakura opened the door, and made her way over to Tsunade's desk, where she pulled out a black leather arm-chair and sat down. Tsunade sat upright in her chair, facing the window, back turned to Sakura.

"Sakura," started Tsunade.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"I have a little task for you. It's not dangerous, but it will be moderately difficult."

"And what task is that, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade turned around, and opened her eyes behind her folded hands.

"I want you to keep an eye on someone. His name is Hayate. He is taking a shinobi placement exam that is only available to ninja who come from outside the village and are put on a 6-month to 1-year probation. That probation is now over. I want you to keep an eye on him until the very moment he begins his exam. Make sure he does not cheat; this means no soldier pills, enhancements, anything that is not within standard shinobi habits. Do I make myself clear?"

"So…you want me….to monitor Hayate….UNTIL TOMORROW?!?!?!"

"That is what I said."

Sakura shuddered nervously, and opened her mouth to respond.

"D-d-don't you think y-y-you should make someone else do this?"

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"HAI, TSUNADE-SAMA!!"

"DISMISSED!"

Sakura quickly leapt out of an open window as if to escape something lethal, which in this case was quite true, since an angry Tsunade can be a death wish for even the toughest shinobi. No sooner than she landed on the street below the Hokage's office she leapt onto an isolated building. She put her hands into a tiger seal and focused her chakra. By doing this she could pinpoint anyone within a five mile radius based on their chakra. Sakura suddenly looked up as if she had found what she had been looking for. Her target was one mile due south.

_Training Ground 7_, she thought.

Sakura briskly made her way through the crowd and headed to where her mission objective was located.

Hayate sat cross-legged in front of the three wooden poles that landmarked Training Ground 7. His mind was cleared; he had become a hollow shell simply composed of human flesh. His trance was shattered when a dark chuckle emerged from nothingness.

**Concentrating too hard? Why?**

_You're not welcome in my mind. I will lock you away again somehow._

**And until then, I will haunt you to the ends of the Earth.**

_Until then, you will stay quiet, and you will not take control of my body. _

**Ooh, getting a bit bossy are we? Well we all know how that turns out**.

_Shut up._

**Again with the bossiness. You really need a lesson in manners little brother.**

_Don't you dare call me Brother. I don't want anything to do with you._

**There are some things in life that we cannot control, and, well, me lurking in the back of your mind is obviously one of them. You don't want me, but I need you. **

_I wish you would have died then and there. I shouldn't have told anyone where your body was. _

**I'm glad you did. I am eternally grateful. **

_Would you be so grateful as to retreat back into your dark corner? That space I was forced to set aside for you?_

**Well, let's not get too furious shall we?**

_It's a bit too late for that._

**Oh trust me, you will know when you are enraged and furious. Take that as a warning, Morioka Hayate. **

Hayate cringed at the mention of his lost last name. Morioka. It was a name he felt should not be uttered namely for the ghastly memories that it brought. He continued to sit in his meditating position until he got the sudden urge to stand. Hayate put one hand on the floor in front of him as support and stood up. He felt ten times better now that he had rejuvenated his chakra system. He was ready for real training.

Hayate unsheathed a katana from a hilt lying next to his black vest. He carefully examined it before putting it down and revealing another weapon. He brought out a pair of medium sized daggers and swung them around his hands in a full circle. He summoned a shadow clone and began a one on one duel with his identical counterpart. Hayate swung his daggers in a crossing position to block the clone's incoming downward stab. The clone swung one leg up to kick Hayate in the chin, but Hayate swiftly moved out of sight and reappeared behind his clone. The clone blocked Hayate's diagonal slash and it too disappeared only to reappear below Hayate. He stabbed his left dagger into the ground and used it as a hook to swing his body like a ceiling fan. Hayate had landed a blow on his clone, and it disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Sakura entered the terrain belonging to Training Ground 7 and spotted the cloud of smoke almost immediately. She climbed up the closest tree and kept a vigilant eye out while masking her chakra in the process.

Hayate decided it was time to stop avoiding ninjutsu training. After all, he wanted to rank fairly high in his test results, and decided that the only way in doing so would be to show off everything he had. Even his wretched bloodline limit. Though he winced at the thought of having to use it on a fellow ninja, he decided he had to use it for his own benefit; however, he chose to relinquish any training dealing with that technique.

He swiftly formed the three seals tiger, ox, and dragon, and his whole body glowed with a bloody crimson red color. He stuck out his arm, and the chakra surrounding it quickly morphed into a blade like shape. No sooner than he did that a tree plunged into the ground. The tree was 100 feet away from him, but distance was not an issue with his speed; he had run to slice the tree the instant the chakra-blade formed by his arm. He released his jutsu and put his hands on his knees. He started panting heavily, and allowed exhaustion to take over. His jutsu was indeed powerful, but with such power came a price. Hayate knew this, and thus chose to save this jutsu only for drastic situations.

Sakura, still observing from the tree, opened her eyes wide in awe. The man who had shown only taijutsu and swift speed was also a master of techniques. She had to force herself to calm down, for any loss of concentration would expose her chakra.

"How long have you been there?"

Sakura jumped and looked behind her. There stood Hayate, his mouth pressed in a line. She shuddered.

"Well, since you took out your blades I suppose…" She didn't have a clue as to how to respond.

"Ah, I see what this is about."  
"Wait, what?"

"The Hokage asked you to spy on me, right?"

"No, no! It's nothing like that! I was just in the area and decided to take a look! I didn't want to bother you, so I climbed this tree and just watched!"

Hayate gave her a hard stare before finally letting out a laugh.

"Ah, okay I see then. I suppose I'll be heading home now then."

Hayate leapt down from the tree and landed on the grass. Sakura followed. Almost as quickly as he landed, he stumbled, and placed his hand on the ground in order to support himself. He groaned in pain as he clutched his chest, and began breathing heavily.

"Hey, are you okay?" questioned Sakura.

Hayate panted, and struggled to catch his breath. "It's fine," he said, "just a mild case of exhaustion."

"Well if it's so mild you wouldn't be clutching your chest now would you?"

"Well…you caught….me.."

Hayate groaned in agony. He knew very well what was going on. And he didn't like it one bit.

_Shozo._

Hayate's chakra was not in sync at all; flow was nonexistent and the chakra itself was acting abnormally. This caused his heart to beat at an erratic pace. Any faster and it would have catapulted itself through his ribcage and landed in the middle of an unfortunate person's dinner party.

Hayate clutched his chest even tighter, and Sakura decided that it was time she took action. She flipped the agonized Hayate onto his back and removed his onyx t-shirt. She ripped Hayate's clutching hand from his chest, tearing skin and forming small slits through which miniscule amounts of blood flowed out. She focused her chakra over the torn up area. It was just as she thought. Something was disturbing his chakra. If this continued she knew he would die within a few hours. She focused more chakra in her hand, and instead of emitting green, the bubble began to emit shades of blue and purple.

_Alright, this technique may only be a work in progress, but it's worth a shot._

Sakura stuck her chakra enhanced hand into Hayate's system. His body arched upwards as if to cast out an invader, and then slowly retreated to its previous state. Sakura pulled her hand out, a mass of dark chakra within her blue and purple bubble.

_Just as I thought. Something in there's making your chakra act weird. Just what the hell are you…?_

Sakura's work in progress technique was one that required precise chakra control. She hadn't a name for it yet, but when it was complete, she would make sure it acquired a name as worthy as its abilities. The technique was used to extract negative chakra from one's chakra circulatory system. She had originally developed it to help Naruto when he had gone into his berserk four-tailed modes, but then realized she needed to be able to use it from longer distances, which is why it was a work in progress. In this case it proved useful even in a close distance.

Hayate stopped groaning, and gradually drifted into the darkness.

5 Hours Later

Hayate gradually opened his eyes

"Well you're awake after a good year and a half!" joked Sakura.

"Yeah. I guess I am."

"Well, next time don't overdo it. Sheesh you're just like baka Naruto…"

_Always overdoing it._

_"_I'm not always overdoing it."

"Well, you did this time! If you pull this crap during your placement exam, you're really gonna die!" Sakura chuckled.

"Ah."

"Well…uh…" Sakura remembered the task given to her by Tsunade. It was a fairly simple task; watching someone while they're inside the village isn't dangerous at all! Then it hit her.

_It's not dangerous, but it will be moderately difficult._

This must be the difficult part of it. Not getting the atmosphere to seem awkward while keeping your cover. At the same time.

_Just eighteen more hours Sakura…_

Hayate looked at Sakura, puzzled at her awkward facial expressions. It was almost as if she was talking to someone else, just not physically.

**BAKA SAKURA!**

_WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!?_

**I WANT YOU TO MAKE THIS SEEM LESS AWKWARD!**

_Oh…right. _

**God you stink at this. And I thought Naruto was stupid. **

_Hey hey hey don't even go there. That's like comparing me to a dinosaur!_

**You're right. Maybe Naruto IS too high of a comparison for you. I'll aim lower!**

_-sigh-_

**Hmph! Well anyway, make this seem less awkward yea? I'm dying a bit inside every time you make things weird!**

Am I convinced you dying is a bad thing?

**Maybe that was the wrong thing to say.**

_Agreed._

**Yeah you got me. But you won't next time SHANNARO!**

_BRING IT BITCH!_

It was then that Sakura snapped back to reality. She had been in her own little realm for a little over thirty seconds, but it seemed like an eternity. Hayate just stared at her blankly.

"What? I can't have a little thinking time?"

"It's not that…"

"Then what is it…?"

"Nothing. Nevermind. Uh…I'm going to…eat."

"Oh, awesome! I'll come with!"

"…okay?"

Hayate looked at the pinkette with a confused look that asked 'What the hell?' Sakura simply looked at a nearby tree, and then thought of the most ingenious idea she had thought of all day. She would drag Ino with her.

"Hayate."

"Yes?"

"Where did you want to grab some chow?"

"Anywhere is fine with me I suppose."

"Cool! Then Ichiraku Ramen it is!"

"Okay."

"You really don't say much…do you?"

"No. I don't at first. I'm really not that bad. Once you get to know me of course."

"That's the longest sentence you've said all day."

"Hn."

"Well, I'm going to bring one person. Is that okay?"

"It's fine. Just meet me there in half an hour," he said as Sakura bolted off into the distance.

"Okay!!!"

It was around 5 o'clock in the afternoon. Hayate stared at the clouds in the sky, making out shapes as he went along. He could not remember the last time he had done such a thing. He stood there for about a minute. He finally moved, and made his way across the training ground to a path that led to the main city.


	4. Return of a Menace

Sakura ran like the wind. In graceful pattern, one foot rose as the other one landed. One two. One two. One two. It was when she saw a bush of blonde hair right in front of her that her rhythm was interrupted. She tried to stop but instead lost her grip on the ground. She began to fall when out of the blue a pair of angelic arms broke her fall, and caught her.

"Sakura-chan, you really need to be more careful!"

"Baka Naruto, I could have caught myself!" she retorted, though she clearly knew she would have eaten shit had Naruto not caught her. He was always looking out for her, and she was always shunning it away, as if it was nothing.

"But thank you, Naruto."

"Anytime Sakura-chan!"

Sakura caught herself staring into Naruto's ocean blue eyes. Then it hit her.

"Uh-oh, uhh…sorry Naruto gotta go!" yelled Sakura as she began dashing off. She quickly glanced at the clock in a local grocery store.

_Shoot_, she thought_. I won't make it to Ino's in time. Maybe I can drag Naruto with me._

And just like that, she shot the topic out there.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned and saw Sakura coming back from where she was heading about a minute ago.

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"Well, I have a dinner date with someone, but it's not really a da-"

"EEEEEEEEHH?!?!?!?!?!"

"BAKA!!" she yelled as she bonked Naruto on the head.

"Ouch…Sakura-chan…that really…hurts…"

"Just listen dummy! It's not a date. It's a sort of, well, assignment. Tsunade wants me to keep an eye on Hayate until he takes his placement exam, which is tomorrow."

"Oh, is that it?"

"Yep. And I need you to come with me tonight. Otherwise, well, it might get a little…weird."

Naruto looked puzzled.

"And you think having me there will help…? You know I hate the guy!"

"Naruto just, go put something on other than your damn orange jumpsuit!"

"Yea yea Sakura-chan I get it! Anything for you! Where are we going again?"

"Ichira-"

"YEEEEES!"

"Sheesh."

"Hey, that means I don't have to change anymore!"

"Whatever…"

Hayate walked into his apartment, and began to change out of his training clothes. He put on a royal blue tee-shirt that moderately hugged his body and a pair of pants similar to the ones he wore on missions, but had fewer pockets. He put on a black pendant with a kanji that translated to "God of the Element". He took his wallet from the top of his dresser, and walked out the door.

He arrived at Ichiraku around fifteen minutes later, and found a plethora of people sitting at the long counter. One of the people even had an oversized dog with them, though it acted more human than it did dog.

"Hayate!" yelled Sakura.

"Hello."

"Uh…about that one person thing…well, you see…"

-flashback-

Naruto and Sakura walked toward the ever famous ramen restaurant. It was peaceful, at least until they ran into Team Gai.

"Sakura-san! You look ever so stunning! Go out with me and train with the fire of you-"

Lee was punched over the head by an annoyed Tenten.

"Lee! Stop giving that speech to everyone you see!"

Neji looked at the bickering shinobi and sighed. He was always in the middle of those two, and it was indeed starting to annoy him. The fact that Lee and Tenten were very noisy and outgoing made the matter worst because Neji was very quiet and withdrawn. Of course he had every reason to be annoyed.

Neji activated his Byakugan and swiftly got into his Jyuuken stance.

"Gentle fist: 64 palms!" he yelled as he pummeled Lee and Tenten into the ground. They were motionless and facedown. But most of all, they were _silent_.

**Now…Back to Reality**

Neji glanced at Naruto and Sakura with a pleading look. Naruto and Sakura simply stared back at them with a look that said 'That's what you have to deal with?' and stared at the other two bickering ninja.

"So," started the annoyed Neji, "any plans for the night?"

"Well, we have a dinner with this one guy in about half an hour," replied Sakura.

"Yeah," scoffed Naruto "and he's a real great one," he said sarcastically.

"Mind if I join you?" Neji whispered in Sakura's ear. "I don't know if I'll be able to stick around these two any longer."

Sakura was about to reply when Lee butted into the conversation.

"Yes Sakura-san, may we humbly join you in your quest to refill your stomach? After all you will need the fire of-"

"BAKA! CUT THE CRAP ABOUT THE FIRE OF YOUTH!" roared Tenten.

Sakura sighed. "I guess you can join us, I don't see any harm in 3 more people-"

"Then you wouldn't mind if we joined, Forehead?"

Sakura turned around, and saw a smirking Ino along with two other boys right beside her.

"Shikamaru just got back from his mission and I'm sure he's starved! And Chouji, well, we all know Chouji. I'm hungry too!"

"I guess it wouldn't do any harm if you guys came along too…I mean what's three more-"

"Say were you gonna invite the rest of the rookies without us?"

Sakura again turned to the right and saw Kiba, Hinata and Shino standing in a line. Kiba looked jealous, Hinata was as red as a tomato, and Shino…was simply Shino.

"OKAY EVERYONE HERE CAN COME WITH US TO DINNER!!! HAPPY?!?!?!" roared a pressured Sakura. She couldn't take it any longer. If one more person came along then she would surely pummel-

"And what about your sensei, Sakura? Don't I count?" said an unreadable Kakashi with an orange book in his hand.

"You have GOT to be kidding me…-twitch-…what did I do…" And then it dawned on her. If Kakashi-sensei was coming...then he could pay for her and Naruto. It was such a perfect plan that she humbly smiled at her sensei. "Of course you can come Kakashi-sensei! In fact, YOU sir, will be our very own guest of honor!"

-End Flashback-

"And that's how this turned into a party!"

"I see…well I don't mind if that's what the explanation was for. I find company to be rather soothing sometimes." He smiled. It was the first time he did so in front of Sakura, or anyone else in Konoha. Sakura smiled back, and then looked at Naruto. The poor guy looked like he was about to burst!

The so-called 'party' lasted for about 3 hours. Everyone ate, and every single stomach in the room was appeased. Heck, even Kyuubi didn't have any complaints. But he did have one object of concern.

**Kit.**

_Yeah, fluff-ball?_

**Kit, don't call me that! Anyway, I've been thinking about something.**

Well that's new. I didn't know you could think Kyuubi. Congratulations!

**Okay enough with your witty comebacks and let me talk. I'm being serious.**

_Okay okay, go on._

**So, you know that seal thing on your back? The one that popped up after you fought that guy?**

_Hayate? And yeah I know about the seal. What about it?_

**Well, usually those kinds of seals have some trace of the creator's chakra on it. Now, this guy is the creator of the seal because I saw him do his stuff on you. Well, I can sense his chakra right now, since he's right next to you, and well there's a problem. The problem is that his chakra doesn't match the kind emulating from the seal. The chakra coming from the seal…it scares me. It's the most sinister chakra I've ever felt. And from all the villains and evil beings that I've encountered and such, that's saying something. Uchiha Madara's chakra is the closest feeling to this…but this one is colder…and has malicious intent. Be careful, Kit.**

_Wh-wh-what are you saying…is this chakra…taking me over or something? Why is there chakra coming out of it?!_

**I don't think what the chakra is doing is anything to worry about. I think it's simply attracted to your positive chakra, since it is definitely negative. It's trying to balance itself by making a polar bond. If the bond is non-polar, then it will be out of balance, and act erratically. **

_What happens if it acts erratically?_

**I don't know…but you should be fine for now.**

_Alright…I trust you._

**Awww, that's really sweet.**

_You're scaring me Fox. I thought you were the Alpha-Male of the Bijuu._

**It's King I tell you, KING! Oh, and by the way, when are you planning on making your move with Sakura-bitch?**

_Don't talk about her like that. And what move? She doesn't like me that way. She still loves…Sasuke-teme…_

**Are you sure? Why don't you look more closely? I'm sure you'll find the answers you seek.**

_Fox, I think you've been watching too many fairy-tale movies._

**Yeah, I think Pocahontas is getting to me. I better stop. Maybe I should watch True Blood. Yeah…that sounds fantastic…**

_FOX!_

**Okay okay! I'll read a book! Sheesh what else do you want me to do in this cage? Ooh hoo hoo I know what I can do…hehehe**

_Oh, please don't do anything naughty! You KNOW I can see what you do when I dream_**!**

**Please, Kit, don't give me that bullshit. I see all of YOUR dreams. Don't think I don't see your little fantasies of what you wanna do with that girl! The worst part is, I have to be a part of the action! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME TO IGNORE IT AND PRETEND I'M IN MY HAPPY PLACE?!**

_Very funny Fox. But…don't tell anyone…please?_

**Hmm…this may be useful for later…anyway get out of here.**

_Later Fox._

Naruto snapped his head back into reality. Everyone that was once in Ichiraku was gone. Everyone except for Sakura. He thought about what the fox had told him earlier. '_When are planning on making your move with Sakura?' _ He edited the 'bitch' part out in his head. He decided to slowly move toward Sakura, who was apparently deeply withdrawn in her thoughts and didn't notice him. He tapped her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura's head suddenly returned from outer space as her eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

"Oh, sorry Naruto, you scared me!"

"Sorry…I didn't mean to. I was just going to tell you how…how pretty you look…"

"Naruto I'm in my lazy clothes and I didn't get to shower last night."

"So? At least you know it's a genuine compliment."

Sakura blushed slightly and shifted her body so that she was facing Naruto without having to turn her head in any direction. She placed her elbow on the counter, and rested her head on it.

"You know Naruto, you don't look so bad yourself. And you're in your kickback clothes and your hair is messy, so you know that's a genuine compliment." She smirked.

"Why thank you Sakura-chan, I had no idea you thought I looked that appealing for you to say that!"

"Baka, you just had to kill the moment."

"Moment?"

Sakura put her hand over her mouth, disappointed in her own little slip.

"Sakura-chan had a moment…with me?"

"So what if it was? I can't share a moment with my best friend?"

"The way you said it sounded like you were really disappointed. Did I miss something?"

"Naruto, you know I'd tell you anything and everything before I told anyone else. No you didn't miss anything. Nothing at all."

At that very instant Naruto and Sakura locked eyes, the green grass meeting the vast blue ocean. They leaned in closer…and closer…each one without saying a word…

Naruto suddenly jolted up from the counter. Everyone was still there. More importantly, everyone was staring at him.

"So, Naruto, did you have a nice little nap?" chuckled Ino.

"Uh-well…you see…uh…er…HUH?!?!" yelled a very flustered Naruto. He could not figure out what on Earth had just happened. He could've swore he was alone with Sakura and that they had a moment and that they almost…oh. So that's why it's called a dream. Because it's too good to be true. Sakura would never do anything like that with me, he thought. Depressed at the moment, he decided to head on home earlier than the others.

"Uh, yeah I guess you could say I had a very pleasant dream…I'll see you guys later…"

Sakura caught on to Naruto's sudden change of mood. She wanted so badly to go and comfort him in any way she could, and figure out what it was that was turning his night into a literal 'Debbie Downer'. Of course, Hayate was still at Ichiraku, so she had to stay with him. Her duty on him was not over until he took the placement exam, which was tomorrow morning. She sighed.

She turned away from Hayate to look at the rest of the rookie Nine(and Kakashi) and then turned back around to look at Hayate. Except the space that was once occupied by him was empty. Oh shit. Tsunade was going to kill her. Sakura frantically bolted out of Ichiraku's, saying goodbye to Ayame and Teuchi on her way out, in pursuit of the lightning-quick Hayate. She stopped to focus, and put her hands in a tiger seal. She sensed two familiar chakras about 400 yards ahead. She ran full speed.

Naruto strolled quietly along the now empty streets of Konoha. It was moderately cold, not too bad, but not exactly to the point where one can waltz around in their boxers while sleepwalking. He kept walking, and walking, until a familiar presence stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to see Hayate approach him.

"Naruto."

"Whaddya want."

"I need to talk to you about the seal on your back." Naruto's eyes suddenly bulged open, his once blue pupils turning a fiery red, and the whisker marks on his cheeks losing their friendliness and smoothness.

"_**What is that seal**_?!" he commanded.

"Naruto-kun, please do not be so brash. I will tell you the truth now, everything you need to know, but please be patient." Naruto's killer intent vanished quickly, and he motioned for Hayate to follow him. They leapt to the rooftops, and soon enough, they were on the top of Hokage mountain.

"Tell me the truth then."

"Well, I take it Kyuubi has already told you what the seal is doing. Correct?"

Naruto nodded.

"But I'm going to guess he doesn't know what will happen when the chakra starts acting erratically. That's what I'm going to tell you." Naruto nodded, his fists clenching, and a single sweat drop slipped off his face.

"Naruto-kun, when you feel-"

Hayate was interrupted when Sakura suddenly appeared from out of the darkness.

"There you guys are! Hayate I'm supposed to keep an eye- I mean, I like your eyes, so I…want to…look…at them?"

"How'd you find me?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at Hayate's question.

"Hayate, whether I look the part or not, I am a ninja, and I do have good chakra control. I can sense you from even 5 miles away! So don't hide from me!"

"Sakura-chan…uh…can you go…someplace where you won't hear anything?"

Sakura looked at Naruto, a shocked expression on her face.

"Naruto. You're my best friend. What you know I'll know, and vice-versa. Hayate, whatever you're about to tell Naruto, well you better be damn well ready to tell me."

Hayate sighed. _Whatever_, he thought. _At least this way they'll both know what to do…not that it matters once Aka- I'm thinking too much. If one of these is a telepath they'll definitely be on to me._

"Alright. I'll tell you both. That seal, Naruto…you'll know when the chakra is out of balance. Just do me one favor…do not be filled or riled up by hatred. If and when you are…well, the ones you love will suffer more than you."

Naruto put his head down, hiding his eyes from anyone.

"Hayate…is that all I need to do? Not be fueled by hatred? At all? There's something else. I know there is."

Hayate slightly cringed. Naruto couldn't have possibly known that information. Could he?

"Naruto, there are other effects of the seal as well. For one, the creator of the seal has free control of the seal bearer's will. Another thing…if the seal-bearer has another persona…it brings it out, or at least part of it. But this second effect…it only happens if and when the seal creator wills it and only on an eclipse. The reason I am brushing these two other effects of the seal off so easily, and was even going to go as far as not telling you about them is because they are miniscule. One, I am the seal creator, and I wouldn't dream of controlling your will. Second, there was an eclipse 10 years ago. I wouldn't expect another until maybe 5 years from now. And even if there was an eclipse, I wouldn't want to wake that fur ball you have living inside of you. These two side-effects need the seal bearer and the seal creator to happen. Am I clear?"

Naruto stood there with his eyes wide open, dumbfounded at what he just heard. He looked at Sakura, who had the same reaction, only for some reason, with slight tears in her eyes.

"Oh and…one more thing Naruto-kun. Hehe, well I forgot to tell you this, but, you'll have…" Hayate moved closer to Naruto's ear so that not even Sakura could hear him. "…you'll have some major shrinkage for about the next 3 days-"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!"

**Next Morning**

Naruto woke up with a major headache. Major headache indeed, he thought. He sat up on his couch, planted his feet on the floor and stood up. He strode over to the bathroom, and well, you know, did his business. Hayate was right about the shrinkage. Good golly, he thought, I better not even thinking about doing anything with this for at least a month!

Naruto waltzed back into his kitchen, contemplating his various breakfast choices. He could have ramen with shrimp, ramen with beef, ramen with chicken, ramen with spicy Cajun chicken, ramen with naruto, ramen with fish, ramen with vegetables…ramen….ramen…ramen. Then he decided he would head on over to Ichiraku's. Heck, if he was going to have Ramen for breakfast, it better be real ramen and not some processed cheap ramen, which was still rather tasty. Suddenly he remembered something; Sakura had stayed over at his house. So that's why he was on the couch! He ran to his room, and to his dismay, found his bed empty. Then he remembered something else. Hayate's exams were taking place right now. He looked at the clock. 8:14 AM. He could still make it and see if that guy was turned into a cream puff by the other jounin. And that's exactly what he decided to do. He dressed in his casual attire, his casual attire being his orange pants and just a black tee-shirt that hugged his well toned body. He headed over to the stadium where Hayate's placement exam was taking place, and where his Sakura would be.

Hayate stood on the dirt that made the flooring of the stadium, bored out of his mind. He was watching his fellow examinees fall to the various challenges the exams held. He had aced the physical fitness part of the test. And here he was. He hadn't even started the second part of the test, the analytical challenge. He still had two more people to go before he was even up. The analytical challenge was nothing but a mere fight with another person. Each person was different however, and matched the noted weakness of the examinees. The analytical part is, well, to figure out how to beat someone who knows your weaknesses more than even yourself. Hayate already had his ace in the hole though. As he watched Ninja number 3 fall face first on the ground, he stared at the sky. There were no clouds, a very unusual condition for Konoha. Something wasn't quite right…but he let the feeling slide since there was no physical proof that something was wrong. Only his gut feeling. Before he knew it, the ninja before him was in battle position, getting ready to take his test. And then it was his turn.

"Kenbo Hayate!" called Ibiki.

"Hai." Hayate stepped forward.

"Hayate, your examiner for this part will be Hatake Kakashi. Are there any problems with this?" asked Ibiki.

Hayate smiled, and for the first time in awhile, he felt that he had a worthy challenge on his hands. But this was an analytical test, so this wasn't a full on brawl.

"Hello. I'm Kakashi. I saw you yesterday with Naruto and Sakura. Well, I am their sensei. Frankly I can tell one thing about you. You're clever."

With that, Kakashi and Hayate stood face to face in their fighting stances, anxiously awaiting for the go ahead. Ibiki raised up his arm, and then swiftly pulled it down. The test had begun.

Hayate immediately jumped backwards, landing around fifteen feet from where he was in a mere instant. They know about my speed, he thought. It was obvious that the young man's speed was known. He was almost as fast as the Yellow Flash after all. Hayate closed his eyes, and reopened them, only to reveal Kakashi doing the same thing, this time a Sharingan in his left eye. Just when it couldn't get any better, he thought. Hayate quickly put his hands in a tiger seal. Kakashi braced for anything coming his way, but when nothing came, he was convinced that Hayate was concentrating on something. But on what he didn't know. Suddenly, Hayate appeared behind Kakashi, and attempted to put his hand on his back, but was countered when Kakashi had already spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick to Hayate's face.

Perfect, he thought.

Hayate somersaulted through the air and landed on the wall of the small arena. He then began to do two seals, the tiger and the monkey. He closed his eyes. Kakashi, seeing this, thought to himself for a brief instant.

What is this guy doing? I know this guys weaknesses. He can't handle any weapons for crap, and his genjutsu is almost nonexistent. Maybe he has something else up his sleeve…

Suddenly, Hayate once again appeared behind Kakashi, catching him off guard. Kakashi again launched another punch at Hayate's gut, making him bend over in pain, but not before dashing off to the other side of the stadium. Just one more, Hayate thought, one more and I'll have a full reading. So far no one's been able to defeat their examiner, but I'll be the first. Hayate charged at Kakashi at normal speed. Kakashi, shocked by Hayate's sudden revelation to not use his speed figured the guy was tiring out. Kakashi took out a scroll, made three hand seals, bit his finger, and a giant puff of smoke concealed a summoned pack of dogs. The pack of dogs dispersed into the ground. Hayate continued to charge at Kakashi, running at the slowest pace he had ran in a long, long time. Suddenly something grabbed both of his legs from beneath. Then it grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back. Kakashi appeared in a flash right in front of Hayate, a kunai in hand, and pointed the kunai at Hayate's throat.

"Looks like you failed to analyze your way out of this one, kid."

Hayate smirked. In a flash, the nin dogs had surrounded Kakashi and had him pinned the same way Hayate had been. The Hayate that the nin dogs once held disappeared in a puff of smoke, and from the ground emerged a henged Hayate, in the form of a small dog. He poofed back into his regular human form, and put two fingers on Kakashi's forehead.

"Kakashi, it's over. I figured it all out."

Kakashi's eyes widened. He tried to loosen the grip on his very own nin dogs, and then noticed that Hayate's eyes were streaked with red flame like patterns and a black iris. He also noticed that his dogs had a weird kanji on their foreheads. Suddenly, Kakashi felt a presence taking him over. The nin dogs had disappeared, but Kakashi was still unable to move. He heard a chuckle coming from Hayate.

"Kakashi. You lose."

Kakashi forcefully reached behind himself to grab a kunai, and held it to his own throat. Kakashi realized that Hayate was not going to kill him, but was simply ending the match by depicting a real-life scenario that could indeed happen on a mission. Kakashi nonetheless decided to speak on behalf of the young ninja.

"It is over Hayate. I lost. Ibiki, he wins."

With that, Kakashi regained his free will, and Hayate's eyes returned to their normal hazel color. Kakashi turned to speak to Hayate.

"Nice job. I'm sure you'll rank high up there."

"Thanks. You are talented, Kakashi."

With that, the two ninja parted, and gave way to another match. Hayate decided to go get something to eat, especially since the next test did not start for about another 3 hours, and was the fighting skills portion of the test. All examinees that took the exam would battle it out in a winner take all free for all. Hayate was not nervous in the least; to say he was relaxed was an understatement. He walked briskly toward the main part of Konoha.

Naruto was left in awe after what he had just witnessed. After all, he had just witnessed his sensei, one of the sole beings on the planet who could kick his arse to the moon and back, get duped by some new guy who thinks he is ever so cool. His thoughts were interrupted when he caught a flash of pink just over the next hallway.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned to look at Naruto, happiness and shock both on his face.

"Yo, Naruto."

"Yo? Since when do you say 'Yo'?" Sakura's lips pressed into a line.

"Since right now dummy. So what's up?"

"Just watching the exams."

"I take it you saw Hayate's match up against Kakashi-sensei, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess he is strong. Stronger than I thought."

"Ah. Well, uh…I have to take care of some paperwork for Tsunade-shishou. Care to come? Don't worry we'll be back for the super brawl!"

"How'd you know I wanted to see that?!?!"

"Naruto, you forget I know you all too well."

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, let's hurry up and do this errand so we can come back and watch Hayate get his ass kicked to the moon and back!"

"Yeah!"

The dynamic duo set off to find Lady Tsunade…and her ghastly amount of paperwork. They walked side by side, in perfect sync, and without a care in the world.

Meanwhile…

In an ominously dark cave located who knows where, a lone figure with short spiky hair and swirled pupils emerged from the darkness.

"Is he ready?" the figure asked.

"I think it is just about the right time." The second figure smirked. He glanced at another figure standing along side him, slightly smaller than he, with raven hair and onyx eyes. He had a long black cloak that covered everything up to his mid-calves. He wore black shinobi sandals, and black bandages around the revealed part of his legs. The larger figure with longer spiky hair stepped onto a spot in the cave where a small glimmer of light could be seen, and revealed his face.

"Our plan will go according to plan. Don't you think so, Sasuke?"

Sasuke held his expressionless face.

"Ah. And I'll make sure that village pays."

"I will make sure they know true pain," declared the figure with the swirling eyes.

"Now, Nagato, remember, you are the distraction. Please know your place."

"I am Pein. I will destroy that village."

"You mean, you'll make it look like you're going to destroy it while we execute our true plan. Do I make myself clear?"

Pein reluctantly agreed with his master.

"In one week's time, Konoha shall once again know the name….

**Uchiha Madara!"**


	5. Haruka

Chapter 5

Hayate walked back to the stadium. His quest to appease his stomach was indeed appeased now- and with about an hour to spare. This left him some time to digest further, use the restroom, stretch a little…all of the usual things people would do before an all out brawl. Not that he was nervous or anything, no. Afterall, everyone here had showed some of their skill, and judging from that, well, they were definitely inferior to Hayate. He couldn't seem to hide how anxious he was though. He wanted to fight, he wanted to show people just what it was he was capable of, and he wanted people to know a new big fish was in town. He wanted to be known.

He walked up the stairs, up to the second level of the stadium, and leaned up against the rail. His eyes reflected the sunlight clearly as if no color were there, but there most definitely was. His arm flexed slightly, as he had bent his arms in order to lean against the railing. His hair began to flow slightly with the wind, even though there wasn't much of a breeze. All in all, the sight looked like a scene that would appear in a well-executed theatrical production, though this was not at all the case. He was having, for once in a very long while, a peaceful moment all to himself. Until he heard the evil chuckle again. That damned chuckle.

**Hayate. **

What do you want?

**I think we are being double crossed. **

And why do you say 'we'? I didn't make this deal. I wanted a normal life.

**I say 'we' because referring to 'I', which we technically are, would be too much of a hassle, seeing that you go into your PMS modes when I say we are one-**

We are NOT one.

**See my point? Now on to pressing matters…**

What is it.

**Well, I told you I thought were being double crossed. **

You're the one who made the deal in the first place.

**Yes, and I think I made a mistake. We are the last of our clan, well, from my knowledge. Our clan was arguably one of the most dangerous and powerful clans in the world. Not the most, but very high up there. We have many hidden techniques, all of which are acquired through our kekkei genkai, Fuzen no Ryoku. Would it not be logical for them to, once the deal is almost complete, kill us and get a hold of our clan's precious possession? If my plan is going to be executed, then I cannot allow them to have their way, if that is what they intend. **

If killing me would separate me from you, then what makes you think I won't let them double cross me?

**Because even if I 'die' with you, I wouldn't necessarily 'go' with you. Because you want to stop me from executing my plan. Because without you and your chakra, my powers would be unlimited beyond belief. Remember that it is only because of you that my power is suppressed. **

Wait, you wouldn't die with me if I died? Then…

**Yes, Hayate. I used one of our kinjutsu. I did that technique**.

I see I have much to learn in the next three months.

**You do.**

Let me get this straight: you want me to be on my toes in case the deal is never completely sealed due to my death if they kill me. You want me to stay ten steps ahead of them. I get it. What is really confusing me, is why the hell I'm agreeing to help you, a being I hate with every ounce of my soul and body.

**You may hate me….but you forget you have your own interests as well. **

Ah…yes…the girl…

**Let go. You don't know her. **

No.

**I may be 'dead', Hayate, but I still live through you. I can see everything you see. Unfortunately I cannot react to it, but still. She will be your downfall. **

I doubt it.

**You've doubted many things. And you were always wrong. **

I have one question, Shozo; why are you speaking to me as an equal? It seems as if you are being…nice.

**I'm not. I speak with urgency, not kindness, desire, not selflessness. Kindness is a feat I would never be able to achieve. I continue to thrive because I have desires and fulfillments that must be made. I hold no remorse for anyone who obstructs my path; I will kill them. Humans are animals afterall, and animals follow a strict code; survival of the fittest. I am the fittest. And when I do achieve my goal, it will mark the end of the ninja world. **

You truly are lost, Shozo.

**Not lost. Just traveling down the path less travelled on. **

Hn.

The once dreadful looking amount of paperwork was now successfully processed. It no longer looked like the grueling peaks of Mount Everest, waiting for some poor soul to succumb to its wonders, and climb one of the seventh wonders of the world. What a climb it was. It was fortunate, however, that Lady Tsunade did not have to endure the tortuous climb alone; she had dragged two noble shinobi with her in that.

Naruto and Sakura bolted out of the Hokage's office with blood, sweat, and tears. After two hours of skimming, passing, and stamping, they were done. And they meant done. Though the two would have loved to have gone home and take a soothing nap, they remembered they had another event scheduled for the day. They headed back to the stadium where the 'ginormous' super-brawl would take place in exactly half an hour. After all, they wouldn't want to miss what Hayate would do against 10 other examinees who will most likely ally against him to get him out of the run first. They had doubts, however, that they would even pose a threat against him. They arrived at the stadium, opened the double doors that led to the stairwell, and climbed up.

"Sakura-chan…"

"What is it Naruto?"

Naruto had a look that resembled fear and glee at the same time. It was hard to distinguish the emotion on his face. It was quite obvious that something was plaguing his mind. "Remember, last night, when Hayate told me that, well….because of the seal…if I lost control…then the ones I loved would suffer..?"

Sakura was reminded of last night's conversation with the lone newcomer. She feared for Naruto…but it seemed as if Naruto only feared for everyone else. He was always selflessly putting well being aside to ensure that everyone else was happy. It was obvious that the boy had some feelings for her, yes, but how deep those feelings were, were in fact, a mystery to her. She knew he was worried about her. She put her hand on his shoulder, offering a hand of reassurance.

"Naruto…don't worry about me. I can take care of myself now. You've always been there for me. You've saved me more times than I can count. I think it's my turn to be there for you. So I'm going to make you a promise for a change."

Naruto's eyes bulged, and his head turned rapidly towards Sakura.

"Naruto…as long as you live, I'll live. I don't care if I'm decapitated, nor if my heart's torn out. I'll live if you're still alive."

"Sakura-chan-"

"Naruto, I'm not done. I never finished saying I promise." She looked up at him, and put her hand next to her heart. "I promise. You are my best friend after all dummy!"

Naruto, reassured now, gave Sakura one of his signature fox-like grins.

"Sakura-chan….thank you."

The moment was interrupted when Hayate walked through the double doors to Sakura's left. He stared blankly, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yo," started Hayate.

"Okay, seriously, what is with people saying 'Yo' today. Did I miss something?!?!" yelled a flustered Naruto.

Sakura bonked him on the back of the head. "Watch it, baka! I might one day go overboard and accidentally kill you. And then I'd have to kill myself!"

Hayate was confused.

"Anyway…my match starts in fifteen minutes. I was actually wondering why you two were here."

"We're here to watch you get your ass ki-"

**PPPOOOOOWW!!**

"We're here to watch your match…to uhh….support!"

"Oh. That's quite nice of you. Thanks." He flashed his second smile in Konoha.

"Yeah yeah, just go stretch and whatnot. We'll still be up here don't worry!"

Hayate waved a hand in the air, leapt off the railing and landed on the ground below. The other examinees were warming up as well as sharpening their kunai and other battle preparations. Hayate stretched his hamstrings, pulling his leg up into a flamingo stretch. He then grabbed his right elbow, and stretched it over his head, pulling it into a tricep stretch. He figured he didn't need as much stretching as he did, but did so anyway, just in case. It was better to be safe than sorry. The fight was about to start any way.

A new examiner stepped into the arena. He had a blue bandana tied around his head, except the knot was in the front, not in the back. He had a pointy stick coming out of his mouth, and brown hair.

"Alright," he said, "We are going to begin this as soon as we know everyone is ready." He looked around. "I assume everyone's ready." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. I want everyone one of you to form a circle. Not an oval, not a square. A circle. Is that clear?" Everyone, once again, nodded in agreement. The ten examinees formed a flawless circle, making the examiner's job a whole lot easier. "Obviously, I'll be your examiner. My name is Genma. Now, this is an all out fight. I expect no one to hold back. Killing blows are allowed. This fight is to test everything you might have possibly learned in the past. Ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, the usual. As long as the rest of the examinees are immobile, unconscious or dead, and one single examinee is left standing, the fight will end. Now that everyone knows that death is possible, would anyone like to drop out?" No one nodded. "Very well then. Assume your stances." Genma lifted his arm. "Begin."

As if Genma's signal was a hand seal itself, seven of the ten examinees dropped to the floor, not dead, but unconscious. All of their eyes had turned black, and had a black tar like substance running down their cheeks. This left only three examinees standing: Hayate, a young man with long black hair, and a young sixteen year old kunoichi with flaming red hair.

Genma sighed. "Tch." _And I gave up my day off to see the interesting results of this exam? Shit…did I make a mistake. He knocked 'em out with one genjutsu. But I've never seen that one before._

"So," said Hayate, "What are you two's names?"

The black haired man and the young teenage girl looked puzzled.

"Why would you want to know?" replied the girl, in her fighting stance still.

"Well, you obviously didn't fall into my genjutsu. Your abilities must be promising enough."

"Ah. So this is about respect. Well I'm Haruka! Formerly of the Mist."

Haruka wore a tattered black tee-shirt, cut off at just underneath her breasts. Her abdomen was covered by only a fishnet like wrapping. She wore short white sweats that cut off at her knee, and knee high sandals, similar to Sakura and Tsunade's. Her red hair was pulled into a spiky pointy tail similar to that of Anko's. She wore black gloves that cut off in the middle of her fingers, and a single crimson armband on her right elbow. Her eyes were a piercing yellow. Hayate couldn't help but feel attracted to the young girl.

Hayate broke his trance and glanced over at the dark haired man. "And you?"

"Kazuki."

Kazuki wore a yellow vest with only a black tank top underneath. His pants cut off at the knee as well. His calves were wrapped in bandages, and he wore black standard shinobi sandals. He had a staff wrapped in red bindings on his back.

"Well. Now that we know each other's names, we can get down to business. I'd move these guys bodies, but I don't think I should waste energy on moving them. I'm…rather curious about you guys," Hayate smirked.

Haruka grinned. "Me too. But we never got your name!"

"Hayate. You need not know my surname."

"I see. Let's start then, yeah?"

Hayate quickly disappeared from view. He leapt back into existence on the other side of the stadium. He was on the wall, performing hand seals that were too vague for the girl to decipher. She decided to play it safe. She disappeared as well. Kazuki was in awe at the speed of the battle. Not two seconds before they had been asking for each other's names. And now they were running from each other. Or so he thought. A lone hand popped from under the ground and pulled him into it. Only his head was visible above the dirt and rubble.

"You really shouldn't let your guard down," said Haruka.

"You underestimate me, bitch."

In a flash of yellow, black, and white, Kazuki reappeared, seemingly on Haruka's shoulder, before delivering a devastating blow to her face. Unfortunately for Kazuki, Haruka slowly turned blue, and before he knew it, had dissolved into a puddle of water that was now at his feet. Suddenly, Kazuki felt his body go numb.

"Like I said, Kazuki," spat Haruka, "you shouldn't let your guard down."

Haruka had indeed dissolved into a puddle of water. And the fact is, it was the real Haruka who dissolved. Not a water bunshin. Kazuki however did not know this, and safely assumed that because a water bunshin was a signature technique of the Mist, that this was the technique she had used. He also didn't know she had an affinity for lightning as well. When she turned into that lone puddle, Haruka had channeled her own lightning chakra into it, making it a stun gun of a puddle for any poor soul who stepped into it. And now, because of his foolish assumption, Kazuki was paralyzed.

"Heh," he said, "I shoulda known."

"But you didn't, and now it cost you, now didn't it?"

Hayate was still on the wall, and while it seemed like the fight had already lasted around fifteen minutes, it had only been one. While the other two ninja were distracted, he continued to focus his chakra. Haruka turned toward Hayate's direction, shooting a 'you're next' type of look at him. Hayate could not see it however, because his eyes were in fact, closed. This sent a negative message to Haruka; did this bastard think he could beat her with his eyes closed?! Oh no, she thought. Today, heads would roll.

Haruka left Kazuki's motionless yet still living body and dashed away towards Hayate's direction. By the time she reached his vicinity, however, he was gone. She leapt onto the wall in pure reflex to make sure nothing could grab her from underneath. She then leapt behind a bushel of trees that were in the stadium. She would hide for now, she thought. She pondered how to make use of her hiding place, and whether or not she should lay a trap. She decided to do so; after all, she wouldn't fall for it herself, right? She quickly reached into her weapons pouch.

Okay, she thought, I have a kunai, two shuriken, and- shit! If I only had wire…

At that moment a lone hand handed her a yard of wire. "Oh hey, thanks- WAIT A SEC-!"

She was cut off by a swift punch to her gut. Hayate couldn't help but laugh at the young girl's mistake.

"You shouldn't be so careless," he said.

Haruka stood up as if nothing had happened, and smirked.

"You're one to talk!"

At that moment two sets of hands burst from the ground and latched onto Hayate's ankles. They channeled a stream of lightning into Hayate's body. When the hands retreated, Hayate fell to the floor, immobile. Haruka stood over his body.

"See?"

"No, sorry." His hand shot up from his side, grabbed Haruka by the neck, and hoisted her up into the air while standing up. "I don't see." He started to apply more pressure to Haruka's neck when she dissolved into water. He looked down at the puddle of water that was rapidly retreating further away from him.

The puddle of water slowly reformed into a solid human body. Haruka had visible marks on her neck from where Hayate held her.

"You-how…how did my technique not work on you?! You should be paralyzed-"

"I know I should," he interrupted, "but I'm not going to explain how I'm not. It's not complicated. I just don't feel like revealing my secret."

Haruka looked puzzled, but her confusion quickly shifted into a look of amusement. "Well, whaddya know. I like you." Hayate was stunned. The girl was just so…blunt and direct. And he kind of liked it. Unfortunately for her though, Hayate was in this exam to rank as high as possible.

"While I do not disprove of your new judgement of me, I am sorry to inform that I will end this now."

"Don't get so cocky now! I'm just getting started!" Haruka charged at Hayate, full speed. She was almost as fast as he was. She threw a left hook, but Hayate caught it. He countered with an elbow meant for her gut. Instead, she side stepped it and delivered a knee to his stomach, only for it to be dodged. Hayate somersaulted onto the tree's trunk, and burst off of it with amazing speed. He prepared to kick her knee in, but his kick was met with one of his own. He decided that it was time to stop holding back. Hayate quickly disappeared from view. Haruka stared in disbelief; not because her target had just vanished, but because she now knew her target was holding back. She decided to stop playing around as well. She delivered a swift kick to what seemed to be open air, only it wasn't. It was just that Hayate was running so fast one couldn't really see him. Because of her perfect timing though, she had indeed, kicked him while he was running full speed. Hayate himself was surprised, yet at the same time expected a poor result from his poor decision. Running around at full speed didn't really benefit anyone if they had no plan. Now that Haruka had his full attention, she prepared for the final blow. Haruka swiftly formed three hand seals and cut her left palm.

"Faceless Hell Jutsu."

Hayate was paralyzed. His world had suddenly faded, from colorful to black, in less than a nanosecond. He tried to speak but found he had no voice. He tried to move, but found he was numb. He tried to breathe but instead felt smothered by the overwhelming blackness. His eyes were open but no images penetrated them. His ears functioned but no sound entered. Everything was crushing him, everything that was nothing that is. Nothing was indeed there. But it was crushing him. It was a living hell. But he had to remain calm. It seemed like forever. Then, as quickly as it came, the living hell disappeared. Everything came back as it was before his Hell. What seemed like ten years had only been a second. He collapsed onto one knee, still somewhat scarred from the endless void of black that he had just been in. He had let his mind's guard down, and allowed her to enter it. He had allowed her to penetrate where no one had penetrated before; Shozo's corner. Ironically, the girl was also collapsed on one knee in front of him. She was stunned yet intrigued.

"Well, Hayate, you seem to be more…interesting than I thought. I'm out of chakra. And I can see you have plenty more to spare."

Hayate stood up, and walked over to the fallen girl. He looked her in the eye.

"What did you see." The girl flinched when asked. She felt a sudden coldness that was not there before. She looked at him intensely.

"I saw…I saw…evil…real evil…but it doesn't scare me."

That last line shocked Hayate. Anyone in their right mind who entered his mind had left without their sanity, or, as some put it, their balls. But this girl, who he knew nothing about, simply penetrated his mind, put some fear (for once) into it, saw one of his darkest secrets, and she is still not frightened? Something was definitely wrong.

"Haruka…I'm sorry." Haruka was definitely puzzled. Before she could speak however, she was knocked out cold with a slight karate chop to the back of her head.

Genma sighed. He walked over to Haruka and made sure the match was truly over. "Winner: Hayate."

Hayate glanced over at Genma. "Genma-san, I need to perform one last technique on this girl. Please." Genma was truly confused, and of course, bummed that even though the fight was over, this kid wanted to take more time out of his day to do an extra technique while the girl was most definitely unconscious. That definitely didn't seem strange. Not strange at all. "Tch. Go ahead. Make it quick though. I have a….date." Hayate nodded, and quickly sat by Haruka's side. He formed the boar and tiger seals, and placed both of his hands upon her forehead. He then placed one finger on the back of her head. A blue aura emitted from his hands and fingers for a split second, but then quickly dissipated. "Genma. I am done."

Naruto and Sakura's eyes were practically popping out of their sockets. They expected some sort of excitement, but this was something one word could describe; epic. While the two of them have indeed seen some pretty engaging battles, they hadn't seen the level of fist-to-fist, hand-to-hand, eye-to-eye combat that Hayate and the red-haired girl displayed. Most of the battles they had seen consisted of some minor taijutsu, some genjutsu, and a shit load of ninjutsu and doujutsu. This was something new. And another thing that seemed new was that Hayate actually looked…exhausted. To Naruto and Sakura, that was definitely something new. For the first time since the battle started, they looked at each other.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto…"

"Did you see that?!" Sakura, hoping Naruto would say something more serious, was utterly disappointed. "No baka, I was just staring at your beautiful face the entire time. Of course I saw!"

"Oh. Yeah I knew that. But I meant you know, all that speed and stuff! They were so fast! We should get fast like that! We'll have Fuzzy Brows train us!"

"Oh no Naruto, we are NOT getting trained by Lee, if anything-"

"I can help you guys," interrupted Hayate.

"Hayate! You were good down there! Congratulations on the win!"

"Yeah….congrats…" muttered Naruto.

"Thanks. As I was saying before…well…I could help you…get faster…if that's what you want. It really does help with other things. If you become faster, your superhuman strength would yield more results."

Sakura thought for a moment. He was right. She already had the strength. But landing her punches was difficult at her current speed. She concluded that having Hayate's speed would help her land more punches, and thus make her more lethal. She contended however, that this would use up her chakra a lot faster, and decrease her capacity for healing, her initial job. The gears in her mind were winding and winding, but she couldn't decide. There was one alternative. She could increase her chakra capacity with training. If she did that, then she could have both the speed and strength, and still use the amount of chakra she had now for her medical ninjutsu. She made her decision.

"I'll do it." Hayate grinned, and Naruto, well, was simply Naruto.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?! I NEED THE SPEED TOO!!!"

"Last I checked you didn't like me very much."

"Well..uh…that's not true…"

"Whatever. Anyway, I can train both of you if you'd like. It takes awhile, but it's worth it in the end."

"Alright," replied Sakura, "I'm ready."

Haruka woke up to the sight of an unfamiliar white room. She then figured out where she was. Konoha Hospital. She couldn't recollect why she was here in the first place. Then it dawned on her. She had fought a young man, with spiky black hair…Hayate was it? Yeah, that must have been it. He was very skilled, but he fell into her trap. She was in his mind…she didn't see anything unusual. She only retracted the jutsu because she was out of chakra. And then he knocked her out with a swift chop to the head. And that was it. But she felt there was something missing. Something was there that she couldn't recall. But it was definitely there.

She got out of the bed, and from the corner of her eye, saw a slip of paper with her name on it. She picked it up.

"Well, I can leave whenever I want I guess…" She then realized that the only thing covering her body was a single hospital gown. She quickly changed into her clothes, and headed down to the lobby, where she informed the nurse that she would be leaving the hospital now. She wanted to find Hayate. She needed to confront him about the gap in her memory.

She would do just that.


End file.
